Cerberus Daily News - October 2012
For canon information, see the Mass Effect Wiki page for Cerberus Daily News. This page is for CDN members' non-canon additions. The following stories contributed by Cerberus Daily News forum members were published on the CDN newsfeed during October 2012. See the main Cerberus Daily News page for current updates. October 2012 – Week Four 10/24/12 - Sovereign Nation connection to Alliance shooting on Terra Nova Adele Cattaneo - Exodus Sentinel SCOTT - An Alliance naval engineer was arrested yesterday after opening fire on a peaceful demonstration in the capital city of Terra Nova. Serviceman Second Class Eileen Niota, 23, killed at least 4 people and wounded 15 others before Alliance marines arrived at the scene to subdue her. Niota was part of the 2nd Construction Battalion, charged with the reconstruction of Class-1 colonies in the Exodus Cluster. Exact identities of the casualties are still tied up in Alliance bureaucracy, though witnesses claim a toddler and his mother among the deceased. Nine of the victims are in critical condition at Robert Scott Memorial. The attack comes less than three months after the Alliance has officially instituted martial law over the cluster. The attack has only served to strengthen colonial secessionist groups despite an official Alliance condemnation of the massacre. According to Alliance press, Niota - a Milan, EU native - had several documents on her omnitool relating to the “Sovereign Nation” terrorist cult, including instructions on how to spot “dangerous” individuals, and the locations of several safe-houses and caches on the planet itself. The intragalactic, interspecies group, lead by Lucien Bradford, is inspired by the philosophies of the Reapers, most importantly that the “chaos of organic life” must become ordered at any cost. Colonial groups, however, are claiming that the orders to fire came from the Alliance themselves, and that the alleged ties to the cult are fabricated. Colonial Director-General Rear Admiral Eswara has expressed outrage over the attack, and the Director of Exodus Cluster, Admiral Yang Sheng-ji, is expected to put extra measures in place for civilian protection during protests, though many are skeptical of how much ‘protection’ an Alliance marine can offer against their own. 10/25/12 –Death Toll Rises in Alliance Shooting Lee Hunter - Exodus Sentinel SCOTT - The death toll from the shootout that shocked Terra Nova Tuesday afternoon has risen by two, as siblings Ken and Dena Ayumi both died in surgery late last night. Ken, 16, had been walking 11 year old Dena to her football club when the shooting occurred on the crowded city street in Scott’s central market around 1600 local time, during a peaceful demonstration against Alliance martial law. Neither Ken nor Dena had any connection to the protests. Their deaths mark three underage victims that Serviceman Niota claimed in her devastating attack, including Thomas West, 2, who was declared dead at the scene. “The Ayumi kids had strong ties to the community here,” says Staff Lieutenant Adrian Morse, the district Adjutant for Campbell’s Market, where the shooting took place. “Their classmates are absolutely devastated, their neighbors are in shock...they thought they were safe after the war, and then this happens. It’s a horrible tragedy, after so many horrible tragedies in recent times.” Sovereign Nation, an interracial cult that has been marked as having ‘terrorist goals’ since the Victory Day celebrations on Earth, whom the Alliance is blaming as being behind the attacks, claims that Niota, a naval engineer, was not a follower of theirs, and that such acts against the ‘innocent, ignorant minds of children’ are not within their doctrine. Alliance marines are currently asking colonials to stay on their guard, and to report suspicious activity or persons to their nearest base. Serviceman Eileen Niota is currently being held at Bakula Prison, the only remaining detainment center left in the city after the Reaper Invasion last year. There have already been outcries from several groups to transfer the engineer to a more secure prison, as Bakula, they claim, doesn’t have the security for such violent criminals. In the meantime, citizens have left memorials for the six victims, and vigils for the remaining seven people in critical condition at Scott Memorial are scheduled for later tonight and tomorrow afternoon, as the shaken families of Campbell’s Market attempt to figure out who to trust. The families of the dead have requested their privacy be respected during this difficult time. 10/26/12 – Tuminum Door Pulls Husk-Theme Fashion Line Amid Controversy Forti Claa, Beat 528 Magazine Celebrity and music mogul Tuminum Dorr may be preparing for his fashion show next month, but for now he is busy defusing a public relations catastrophe involving his most recent line of clothing. The line, called “IC Synthesis,” involves designs inspired by bipedal husks from last year’s Reaper War. The merchandise was available on the gravity-beat rapper’s extranet site, but has been pulled because of an outcry over him “shamelessly” using the war for financial gain. “Mournful: The Synthesis canopy was created in support of those who lost their lives in the Reaper War,” stated Dorr in a press release made this afternoon. “It was never my intention to make light of their sacrifice. With determined gravitas: that would be profiting off the suffering of others.” Dorr’s parent company, Punitive Imotions, has declined comment. October 2012 – Week Five 10/29/12 - Bioengineered Fungus Discovered Growing in Noveria Wilderness Palindrus Mok, Noveria Inquisitor Port Hanshan, Noveria – Pickal Topographics reports that AT-CCAEF-0143, a genetically altered fungus colloquially called “AzuMold,” has established a colony 43 kilometers north of Port Hanshan. AzuMold was developed by the AzuTech Corporation as a levo-amino food source that could grow in the harsh climate of Noveria. The fungus was initially used to supplement the planet’s food supplies during the Year of Isolation, but was found to be lethal to non-krogan and asari upon consumption. Its use has since been discontinued. “Our satellites noticed a large blue patch of ground we hadn’t seen before,” said Vor Malu, a geological administrator at Pickal. “We sent a team in to investigate, and found the ‘Mold. Our biologists aren’t sure how it got out there yet, but based on its current size and growth rate, it’s at least two months old.” Large portions of the fungal patch are currently covered with snow, but Pickal scientists estimate a coverage of 750 hectares. In an official statement, the NDC reassured Noverian investors that the fungus is completely harmless if left uneaten, and should pose no threat to Port Hanshan corporations or their employees. AzuTech declined to comment upon this story. 10/31/12 – Wreck of “Polygreut” Discovered Experts Baffled on How the Ship Got There Lenid Vorsi, Xenoarchaeology Weekly Waves were made in the Baalregit system today as salvage company Telchim Intergalactic discovered a turian vessel in geostationary orbit around the planet Pivyarin. The Polegreyut (named for the 36th Primarch of nearby colony Centilim) astounded archaeologists not simply because of its age, but of its function – as it was an oceanic military vessel never equipped for spaceflight, let alone system-based exploration. “We have no idea how this ship got there in the first place,” said Ewidal Trivat, Head Researcher for the Pivyarin Memorial Archives. “The ship simply disappeared with all hands nearly eighty years ago. How it got off-planet in the first place is beyond me.” Centilim is currently negotiating the ship’s return from Telchim. Category:Cerberus Daily News Articles Category:Cerberus Daily News Articles